Nuestro proyecto
by Distroyer
Summary: Gretchen quiere ayudarle a Dib a hacer un proyecto con el cual podra pasar el semestre, ya que ultimamente éste no lleva una conducta muy buena y esta en peligro de reprobar. Todo se saldrá de control sin que la chica se lo haya imaginado y acabaran en una situacion que no tiene nada que ver con hacer ningun proyecto de biología


Caminaba con paso lento y calmado. No tenía mucha prisa por llegar de todas formas. La música pop que sonaba a través de sus audífonos le hacía el trayecto más ameno. 

A unos cuantos kilómetros antes de llegar pudo reconocer a dos siluetas que corrían en la dirección contraria en que ella caminaba. Al mismo lugar, la escuela; de modo que entre ambos individuos se veía una pequeña carrera que seguramente demostraría que quien llegara primero sería el ganador. Gretchen conocía muy bien a esos chicos; quienes para su edad, esas carrerillas eran algo infantiles. Y eso no evito que la chica se diera un poco de diversión, apostando mentalmente a que el chico de lentes podría ganarle a su contrincante. 

Gretchen se detuvo un momento a observar, y en efecto parecía que su "corredor" favorito ganaría, pero no conto con que el otro lo tomara por el cuello de su gabardina desde atrás, haciéndole caer al pobre muchacho e impedirle llegar. 

Miraba la escena molesta, porque sabía que Zim era un mal perdedor, y ahora lo demostraba, haciendo trampa para que el pobre Dib terminara tirado en plena acera y sin poder ganar.- ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria para Zim!-Exclamo este satisfecho, con ambos puños elevados al cielo como era su costumbre.- ¡Estúpido humano! ¡Te advertí que no podrías vencer al gran Zim!-Siguió vanagloriándose a sí mismo al momento en que entraba a la escuela, dejando al otro solo. 

Gretchen no pudo quedarse de brazos cruzados ante lo que acababa de acontecer, por lo que se acercó a ayudar a Dib, quien hasta entonces seguía sin levantarse.

~

Odio. Sentía mucho odio en su interior. ¡Oh! Como le gustaría encarar a Zim y darle una lección por lo que le hizo. Unos golpes, sí señor. Unos golpes sí que se los tenía bien merecidos ese estúpido alienígena. 

Una voz femenina y gentil distrajo a Dib de esos pensamientos violentos.- ¿Estas bien?-Escucho.

Como sus ojos estaban fijos en el pavimento tuvo que alzarlos para ver quien le hablaba, y mientras lo hacía se dio un buen "taco de ojo" como se decía. 

Observaba primero unas bonitas piernas descubiertas, puesto que aquella chica estaba usando un short. Un short morado, bastante escotado, cabe aclarar, pero no se le veía mal, sino todo lo contrario; le hacían resaltar muy bien sus caderas. 

Todavía se regocijó mirando rápida y discretamente-o al menos eso quiso creer él-un busto muy sobresaliente, y tal vez se debiera a que la playera de tirantes de la chica era bastante ajustada a todo su torso; ese era un busto envidiable por cualquier otra mujer. Dib creyó que nunca antes había visto un cuerpo con tantas curvas atractivas en su vida. Finalmente miro el rostro de aquella criatura poseyente de ese cuerpo tan hermoso. 

-Gretchen… 

-Vi lo que paso.-Le dijo ella. 

-No pasa nada.-El chico comenzó a incorporase para quedar sentado en el suelo.-Ese Zim me las va a pagar pronto.-Exclamo en tono vengativo, mientras se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos con su camisa para volvérselos a poner. 

-Déjame ayudarte.-Se ofreció dándole la mano, pero le rechazo el gesto. 

-Estoy bien, gracias.-Y se paró por sí solo.-Bueno, te veré pronto.-Se sacudió la tierra que traía su ropa y comenzó a caminar sobre sus pasos por donde había llegado. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

-Es un día muy lindo como para pasarlo adentro estudiando.-Refiriéndose a su preparatoria.-Yo tengo que ir a hacer otras cosas. 

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de cosas? 

-Solo son…-Hizo una pequeña pausa.-asuntos personales.-Entonces continuo su camino, en lo que Gretchen ingresaba a la escuela sola.

"La actitud de Dib me preocupa."-Comenzaba a pensar.-"Antes solía ser más cumplido con sus trabajos escolares, pero últimamente no. Solo espero que no sea por algo malo y que no le afecte."-Era lógico que Gretchen se sintiera preocupada, pues Db había sido su único amor desde que lo conoció, pero él ni enterado estaba, era un amor en secreto. 

Tal vez todos decían que él estaba loco, que su extrema obsesión con cosas paranormales lo hacía muy raro, pero en cierta forma Gretchen también compartía ese sentimiento de rechazo y las burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Ellos siempre le hacían ver el único defecto que tenía y ese era el hecho de que usaba brackets y que gracias a ellos hablaba seseando. A veces también le decían que con los brackets se veía mal. La molestaban no solo por eso, sino por ser la única chica de su clase en tener un promedio perfecto y ser la favorita de los maestros. Todo era pura envidia, lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que no la hicieran sentir mal. El único que nunca la había humillado era Dib, pero se debía a su falta de atención; a él lo único que le importaba era demostrarle al mundo que Zim era un alíen. Pero igual hace mucho tiempo que desistió de esa idea, ya no le importaba si en verdad fuera un alíen o no. Tanto tiempo había pasado que Dib había comenzado a aburrirse de siempre hacer lo mismo. Ya hasta le oía decir que Zim era muy estúpido como para poder conquistar a tierra, por lo que apenas meses atrás comenzó a tratarlo como a un igual, pero siempre siguió existiendo esa rivalidad entre ellos. 

Gretchen le creía, pero nunca se atrevió a decírselo; siempre se ponía muy nerviosa cuando estaba cerca suyo y por eso a penas y se habían dirigido la palabra muy pocas veces, como en esa misma mañana, por ejemplo. 

No por nada comenzó a sospechar de Zim cuando este quería desesperadamente un amigo y la uso a ella y a otros chicos en la primaria para elegir a uno, haciéndoles pruebas horribles en plena hora del almuerzo y sin que a nadie le importara. Finalmente Zim se decido por escoger a Keef, pero ese pobre chico pelirrojo no volvió a ser el mismo después de haber planeado una fiesta para el alíen y al final de cuentas salió tras una ardilla argumentando que era Zim. Todo eso fue bastante raro, per Gretchen realmente fue la única que lo noto. 

Al encontrar su salón se metió ahí y con mucho rencor a la primera persona que vio fue a Zim aparentando ser un buen chico. No le tomó importancia de todas formas y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente. 

A los pocos minutos llego el profesor y se puso a pasar lista. Al parecer todos estaban presentes, excepto Dib.- ¿Saben que ocurre con su compañero?-Pregunto en forma general.-Ese chico me preocupa. En el último mes ha faltado nueve veces y sin justificación. Pero en fin, será problema suyo, porque yo no tengo inconvenientes para reprobarlo y que se quede a repetir el curso….-Esto alarmo un poco a Gretchen, no quería que Dib se quedara un año atrasado que los demás. Hasta ahora él ya llevaba dos materias reprobadas, y si reprobaba esta, estaría acabado.-al menos, claro,-Continuo el maestro.- que este lunes se presente con el proyecto de biología que encargue hace una semana; si es así, entonces todo estará bien. 

Y era cierto, el profesor dejo hace una semana exactamente que debían realizar una investigación de biología u hacer un proyecto que contaría un 20% para la calificación final. Entonces la chica vio la salvación para Dib en ese simple trabajo escolar; ella ya tenía su proyecto hecho desde el momento en que fue una tarea, pero si ayudaba a Dib a hacerlo también entonces podría pasar el semestre. 

-Dib últimamente se ha estado juntando con gente que no le conviene.-Dijo una chica de ahí mismo.-Debe ser por eso que su actitud ha cambiado. 

-¿A usted le consta?-Pregunto el maestro. 

-Claro; yo lo he visto al salir de la escuela irse con esas personas. 

Gretchen no quería creer lo que oía, mucho menos si la que decía eso era Jessica, una de las muchas que se burlaban de ella y de Dib también y probablemente solo quería hacerlo quedar en mal. El profesor prefirió continuar dando su clase y no hablar más del asunto. 

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Gretchen igual que siempre lleno su bandeja con la comida que le pareció menos desagradable, porque aun ya estando en la preparatoria seguían sirviendo comida que ni siquiera lo parecía, o si al menos lo era, ya debiera estar caducada después de tantos días de no servirla. 

Buscó después una mesa donde sentarse; normalmente lo hacía siempre en las que estaban más al rincón de la cafetería para que nadie la molestara, pero ese día no tuvo mucha suerte, pues Jessica y sus demás amigas se sentaron en otra mesa cercana a la suya. No sabía si era realmente porque ya las demás estaban ocupadas, o si lo habían hecho apropósito para comenzar a burlarse de ella. 

-Ay miren chicas.-Comenzó a decir la de cabello rubio, intentando hablar con una voz que fingía estar llena de tristeza.-La "niña frenillos" se sienta otra vez sola. 

Si, se sentaron junto a ella solo para comenzar con sus burlas.-Son brackets, no frenillos; y mejor déjenme en paz.-Les respondió Gretchen irritada. 

-"Son brackets, no frenillos"-Respondió la otra intentando imitar la voz de Gretchen en tono gracioso.-Mejor ni digas nada "dientes de conejo", cuando lo haces escupes mucho, que asco. 

"Cuenta hasta diez, cuenta hasta diez…"-Se decía a sí misma para contener la ira. Gretchen bajo la vista hacia su bandeja de comida y no pudo evitar tomar la cuchara con fuerza debido a su enojo. 

-Oye ¿Y qué paso con tu amado Dib? ¿Lo sigues queriendo, a pesar de que sea un vago inútil? 

-Yo he oído que se droga…-Concordó una de las otras chicas. 

-¡Ya cállense!-Gretchen intento aguantar hasta donde pudo. Se levantó de su lugar y le propino una fuerte cachetada a Jessica sin que esta pudiera hacer nada; pero no pensaba quedarse así, pues ella también reacciono y tomo a Gretchen por su cabello que estaba amarrado en una cola de caballo y le dio unos cuantos jalones mediante esta. 

Las otras compañeras de Jessica se arremolinaron alrededor y comenzaron a darle alientos para que no se dejara vencer. 

La cafetería se convirtió, por decirlo así, en un cuadrilátero de lucha, mientras Gretchen y Jessica peleaban, todos los demás echaban porras y chiflidos para que una de las dos ganara. 

Finalmente Gretchen pareció ser la vencedora, pues después de dar varias vueltas sobre el piso junto con Jessica, se posicionó encima de ella y agarró una botella llena de jugo de naranja que le quedo cerca y que estaba encima de una mesa. La tomo entonces y le quito la tapa para vaciar su contenido sobre la cara y ropa de Jessica. Esta última solo pudo gritar como en una película de terror al verse a sí misma toda mojada y pegajosa.- ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Te juro que te arrepentirás por esto Gretchen!-Le gritó en lo que se limpiaba el rostro con la mano. 

-¡Ay sí! ¡Mira cuanto miedo tengo! ¡Tan solo inténtalo!-Respondió gritando. 

Jessica se asustó por esa reacción y ya no dijo nada pero se fue indignada y acompañada de las demás directo a los baños para limpiarse, y de paso a la enfermería porque de las dos ella era quien más golpes tenía. 

Entonces el timbre sonó, pues ya era hora de regresar a clase. Gretchen sabía que se había metido en un gran problema, pues Jessica fácilmente podía ir con el director que al mismo tiempo era su padre, y decirle lo que acababa de ocurrir; entonces de castigo la suspenderían por tres días seguidos, lo cual nunca le ocurrió antes. 

Y en efecto, después de pasados treinta minutos del inicio de la primera clase después del almuerzo, Gretchen fue llamada a la dirección y el decano le hizo ver y repasar su error al meterse con su hija.-Pero director, es que Jessica comenzó todo.-Empezó a decir. 

-Pero ella asegura que tú usaste la violencia primero. 

-Sí, lo reconozco. Pero es que no pude aguantar más, ella siempre me hace sentir inferior y no era justo. 

-Sé que a veces puede llegar a ser irritante, también lo admito, pero las reglas escolares prohíben las peleas entre alumnos y por ello tendré que tomar las medidas que se deben. 

-Está bien, haga lo que crea conveniente.-Era lo justo, merecía un castigo; además el director tampoco iba a ponerse en contra de Jessica totalmente. 

-Bien, entonces tendré que suspenderte por tres días, contando desde el lunes que viene, y te presentaras a clases hasta el jueves. 

-Pero el lunes debo entregar un proyecto de biología. 

-No te preocupes, le diré al maestro tu situación y entonces tendrás justificante; seguramente te dejara que le presentes tu proyecto el jueves. 

Después de esa charla, la secretaria del director imprimió un justificante para Gretchen y le dijo que lo entregara el día que se presentara de vuelta a clases. 

"Está bien Gretchen, solo imagina esto como si te estuvieran dando vacaciones."-Se decía. 

Las horas que faltaban para que las clases terminaran se le hicieron a Gretchen las más pesadas que hubiera imaginado. Todos le echaban una mirada como si de verdad se mereciera ser suspendida, incluso por algo más que solo haberse peleado con Jessica. Solo quería que todo eso acabara y poder irse a casa tranquila. 

Finalmente volvió a sonar la chicharra para que todos empezaran a salir. Gretchen aprovechó la oportunidad y emprendió el camino a casa de Dib para decirle lo del proyecto. 

Sin embargo, al llegar ahí, se topó con Gaz.- ¿Esta tu hermano?-Pregunto.-Soy compañera suya y quería venir a verlo. 

-¿Solo una compañera?-Cuestiono la menor esculcando a Gretchen con la mirada de forma dudosa desde abajo hacia arriba. 

-Sí, solo eso ¿Por qué? 

-Me lo suponía. De todas formas Dib aún no regresa. 

-¿A dónde fue? 

-No lo sé. Últimamente se va a donde él quiere sin decir nada e incluso ha dejado de ir a la escuela. 

-Yo también lo note. ¿Acaso eso no te preocupa? 

-Tal vez…-Respondió Gaz.-De cualquier manera cuando su falta de desempeño se vea reflejada en su boleta de calificaciones papá se va a enterar y lo castigara, ya quiero ver eso. 

-Eso es lo que yo quiero evitarle. Vine hasta aquí buscándolo porque planeo ayudarlo con un proyecto que lo salvará de reprobar. Cuando regrese, por favor dale mi dirección y dile que lo espero en mi casa para poder empezar.-Gretchen le entregó a Gaz un pedazo de papel con su dirección anotada y después se fue. 

Emprendió el camino a su propia casa. Para llegar ella siempre tenía que cruzar delante de un parque; y al querer mirar a los niños que jugaban ahí, se sorprendió al ver a Dib aparte con otro pequeño grupo de adolescentes que de alguna forma le causaron mala espina. Dib al parecer ya se estaba despidiendo de ellos y ahí fue cuando la chica se acercó hasta él.-Hola Dib.-Le saludo algo nerviosa. 

-¡Gretchen!-El chico al parecer estaba sorprendido de verla.-Hola, es bueno verte. 

-Sí, lo mismo digo.- Gretchen noto que Dib tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios.- ¿Tú fumas?-Le pregunto angustiada. 

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Le contesto sonriendo. 

-Es que…yo no sabía. 

-No llevo mucho tiempo fumando, debe ser por eso. Por cierto, me entere de lo que le hiciste a Jessica. 

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? 

-Pues ya ves, los chicos que también caminan por aquí de paso vienen comentando cosas, y simplemente es imposible no escucharlos.-Dib entonces se sacó el cigarrillo solo para soltar al aire el humo acumulado. 

-Yo nunca habría hecho lo que hice,-Le dijo.- pero es que ya sabes cómo es Jessica, ella… 

-Sí, sí, lo sé; y por eso mismo pienso que lo que hiciste fue grandioso. 

-¿En serio? Pues…gracias. Eres el primero que me dice algo así; los demás se pusieron en mi contra. 

-Solo debes ignorarlos; yo empecé a hacerlo desde hace un buen tiempo. 

-¿Y quiénes eran los chicos con los que estabas?-Preguntó para cambiar el tema. 

-Ellos me caen bien, son mis amigos. Estuvimos todo el día juntos haciendo cosas divertidas. 

-¿Estás seguro? Porque si es por ellos que no fuiste a la escuela hoy, esos no se consideran amigos. 

-Yo no fui a la escuela porque así lo quise, ellos no tienen nada que ver en eso. Solo me los topé y me junte. Hasta apenas ya debían irse, pero nos la pasamos muy bien. 

–Estas en peligro de reprobar ¿Sabes? Si no te aplicas te quedaras un año atrasado. Es por eso que vengo de buscarte en tu casa; me alegra haberte encontrado porque pienso proponerte que si tú y yo trabajamos juntos podrás presentar el proyecto a tiempo el lunes y no habrá problemas. 

-¿De verdad harás eso? 

-Claro, todo por ayudarte ¿Qué dices? 

-Me parece bien.-Contesto y casi sin pensarlo en realidad. Entonces junto se fueron a casa de la chica. Durante todo el camino Dib no dijo nada más, solo se dedicaba a fumarse ese cigarrillo con mucho empeño, lo cual a Gretchen le molestaba.

-Ya llegamos.-Dijo Gretchen al encontrarse enfrente de su vivienda. Desde un bolsillo de su mochila saco la llave para abrir la puerta.-Pasa.-Se hizo a un lado para que Dib pudiera entrar. 

-Gracias.-Al ver que no había nadie más, preguntó.- ¿Dónde están tus padres, eh? 

-Desde hace una semana que estoy sola. De hecho eso me pasa muy seguido; es que ambos se fueron en un viaje de negocios y regresaran para el lunes por la madrugada. 

-Mi papá está en las mismas, pero el regresa el domingo.-Comentó. 

-Es muy duro pasarse la vida viviendo prácticamente sin tus padres;-Miró a Dib de reojo- otros chicos tienen más suerte. Pero dejemos de hablar de eso, tenemos trabajo que hacer.-Subieron a la planta alta y de nuevo Gretchen dejo entrar a Dib primero a su habitación. Ambos dejaron sus mochilas en algún rincón y tomaron lugar en la mesa de trabajo que estaba ahí. La chica tomo el libro de biología para ver que ideas podrían sacar.- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos ilustraciones donde se muestre el desarrollo de un embarazo?-Estaba muy concentrada en el libro; tanto que ni se dio cuenta de lo que Dib estaba a punto de hacer. Entonces sintió la mano del otro encima de su pierna, lo cual le causo un pequeño escalofrió.- ¿Qué haces?-Pregunto exaltada. 

-Solo te toco.-Respondió calmado y de nuevo, sonriendo. 

-No lo hagas, por favor.-Se levantó de su silla. 

-¿Te molesta? 

–Dib… ¿Es mucho pedirte tan solo un poco de concentración? Además tú aceptaste trabajar en esto. 

-Perdóname, pero es imposible concentrarme cuando te tengo a mi lado. 

-¿Acaso te incomodo? 

-No es eso, es que eres demasiado bonita. 

Ahora se había puesto colorada de las mejillas.- ¿T-tú crees? 

-Sí, y lo raro es que apenas me estoy dando cuenta. 

-N-nunca nadie me lo había dicho. Todos me odian y dicen que soy fea principalmente por usar brackets. 

-Ya te lo dije, ignóralos a todos. Además, tus brackets a mi si me gustan. 

-De todas formas…lo…lo que hiciste no estuvo bien. 

Dib soltó una risilla sínica.-No mientas. Sé que si te gustó.-Entonces Gretchen se puso más colorada, si eso era posible, y Dib continuo diciendo.-Veras, cuando unos chicos pasaban por aquel parque escuche que decían de tu pelea con Jessica, pero también les oí decir que hiciste eso para defenderme. 

-B-bueno… ¡¿Que esperabas que hiciera ?! No iba a dejar que se siguieran burlando. 

-No hubieras hecho eso de no ser porque te gusto ¿Verdad? Admítelo, para eso es que estoy aquí. 

-¿¡Entonces no es p-porque q-quiera tr-traba-jar!?-Soltó con nervios. 

-Dilo. Dilo y te dejare tranquila.-Le reto. 

-¡Deja de hostigarme! A…antes no eras así; ya no eres el Dib que yo conocía. Eso no me agrada.  
>-Te daré una buena razón para que te agrade.-Dib se acercó demasiado a Gretchen y esta retrocedió, pero la pared que estaba detrás suya se lo impidió. Dib la tomo por la barbilla y le implanto un demandante beso que la chica no estaba preparada para recibir. Como pudo aparto a Dib de su lado y se llevó las manos a sus labios tapándolos.<br>-¡No quería que me besaras!-Exclamo. 

-Perdóname.-Dijo con voz neutral.-Sera mejor que me vaya.-Agarro una vez más su mochila y se colgó al hombro. Salió de la habitación de Gretchen sin decirle nada. 

"No puede ser….mi primer beso…y me lo dio el chico que me gusta"-Le era difícil asimilarlo. Su mente se bloqueó por milisegundos entones. Se llevó amabas manos a la cabeza en señal de impotencia. No sabía qué hacer, pero entonces reaccionó a sus instintos. Salió en busca de Dib y por fortuna logró alcanzarlo antes de que saliera de su casa por completo.- ¡Dib, espera!-Le detuvo.- ¡No te vayas!-Sin que el otro lo anticipara recibió un abrazo de Gretchen y lo único que pudo hacer fue reaccionar por reflejo a abrazarla también. 

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto con una voz dulce. 

-Perdóname. No quería decirte eso.-Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de sus ojos ámbar. 

-No…no llores. Está bien que reaccionaras así.-Con su dedo pulgar le limpio el rostro donde habían pasado sus lágrimas.-Oye ¿Quieres continuar?-Ya fuera que Dib se refiriera al proyecto, o incluso a besarse de nuevo, a Gretchen le parecían buenas ambas ideas, por lo que asintió tímidamente. Dib le hizo alzar la cara para besar sus labios y esta vez no opuso resistencia. 

Se aferró fuertemente a los hombros del chico mientras él le sujetaba por detrás de la espalda.  
>En verdad sentirse siendo besada era tan indescriptible como había escuchado que decían las chicas en la escuela, y más si era alguien atractivo como Dib. Se sentía bien; con ese cosquilleo en el estómago. <p>

Como el aire estaba empezando a faltarle se separó; tal vez el beso ni siquiera duro un minuto completo, pero estaba nerviosa de cualquier forma por ser la primera vez que besaba.-Perdón…yo no tengo experiencia en esto. 

-Tampoco yo.-Respondió Dib.-Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.-La tomo de la mano y volvieron arriba. De nuevo intentando darse un buen beso el uno al otro. Dib decidió tomar la iniciativa y guio a Gretchen a la cama para que recostara. 

-¿E-en serio vamos a…a hacer esto Dib? 

-Yo quiero hacerlo.-Dijo mientras se ponía encima. 

Gretchen lo miro por unos segundos, y volvió a asentir, dando su aprobación.-Si…si, tienes razón Dib, yo también quiero hacerlo.-Se quitó la liga que sujetaba su pelo para poder tener más comodidad; solo así Dib pudo ver que en realidad su cabello era más largo de lo que aparentaba, y se le veía hermoso. La mirada de Gretchen se veía suplicante para continuar, por lo que Dib no la hizo esperar. Ahora reclamaba sus labios con la intención de poder introducir su lengua. Gretchen lo sintió y de a poco abrió su boca para permitirle el paso. 

Se sentía extraño juntar dos lenguas, pero era una sensación que Gretchen siempre había querido experimentar. Cerro sus ojos y pudo sentir lo bueno de todo aquello, una agradable sensación cálida. Ella también intentaba mover la lengua lo más que podía para no quedarse atrás. Comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos al sentir la ágil mano de Dib acariciarle y recorrerle la pierna derecha y aun sin detenerse en besarla. Eso le ocasionó un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna y la piel se le erizó. De ahí Dib pasó a apoderarse de su cuello, a morderlo y de vez en cuando una que otra lamida; lo cual solo le hizo excitarse más y ahora de su boca no salía otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de él. 

Gretchen acariciaba con desespero los negros cabellos del muchacho, y sobre todo aquel mechón en forma de guadaña que tenía.-Nhg…Dib…ah…-Parecía que él no se cansaría tan fácil de lo que estaba haciendo. A Gretchen ya se le hacía una exageración, y aun así no quería que se detuviera. 

-Eso es…di mi nombre, es…excitante si lo haces.-Le alentó entre beso y beso. Entonces ella siguió haciéndolo, mencionaba su nombre entre jadeos. 

Aparte, sentir el cuerpo de Dib encima de el de ella le agradaba de sobremanera, la hacía sentir más calor del que pudiera soportar, y más con las caricias que le brindaba, ya hasta estaba comenzando a sudar un poco. Como pudo, Gretchen también intentó poner de su parte e introdujo ambas manos debajo de la camisa azul tocando algo de su suave piel, tanto su abdomen como su espalda. 

Dib desesperadamente se deshizo de su gabardina y camisa, mostrando así una musculatura no muy exagerada, pero bastante atractiva.- ¿Acaso haces ejercicio?-Pregunto al verle, pero le dirigió a la vez una mirada seductora. 

-Se lo debo a Zim;-Le dijo él.-debo admitir que después de tantos años intentando atraparlo al menos me sirvieron para esto. Pero no hablemos de él ahora, no quiero acordarme.-Estaba a punto de volver a su trabajo con la chica, pero ella lo detuvo y hablo: 

-Dib yo te creo.-Dijo apresuradamente. 

-¿Tú que?-Pregunto confundido. 

-Que te creo; acerca de lo de Zim. Él es un alíen ¿No? 

-Pero… ¿Tú cómo puedes…?-No terminó su pregunta. 

-¿Cómo puedo saberlo?-Completó.-Su comportamiento siempre me pareció extraño; pero la verdad…nunca quise decir nada porque tenía la pequeña esperanza de que sí fuera un humano, y si le hacía comentarios hacia su persona sería como discriminarlo. 

Dib se quedó sin habla; miraba a Gretchen con los ojos bien abiertos debido a su sorpresa, pero luego cambio su gesto por una sonrisa amable, se acercó a ella y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente.-Gracias.-Fue lo único que dijo y ella lo interpreto como si le estuviera agradeciendo por el hecho de que le creyera. 

-De nada.-Respondió de igual forma. Inmediatamente Dib quiso aventurarse más con Gretchen y colocó de nuevo una mano pero esta vez sobre uno de sus senos.-Ah…-Gimió. Dib pensó que tal vez Gretchen le haría retirar su mano de ahí como lo hizo la primera vez al tocar su pierna, pero no fue así; en lugar de eso ella también puso su mano encima de la de él y le ayudo a que masajeara la zona en círculos.-Hazlo así…ah...-Dib obedeció y siguió haciendo lo que le dijo con la intención de complacerla. 

-Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía tocar aquí. 

Gretchen dio un jadeo como respuesta y al mismo tiempo Dib vio cómo se ponía a temblar y lo atribuyo a la adrenalina que sentía, era algo bueno, hacia un buen trabajo entonces. Ahora los senos de la chica ya comenzaban a endurecerse incluso por debajo de su sostén y él sabía que debía pasar a la siguiente fase. Tomó la playera desde abajo y la alzó a tal punto de al fin ver que el sostén que Gretchen usaba era color blanco.- ¿Puedo hacerte esto?-Preguntó. A lo cual ella volvió a asentir, anticipando lo que vendría. Dib agarro la prenda y la deslizo igual hacia arriba, llevándose al mismo tiempo la playera, hasta que Gretchen ya no tuviera nada más ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Dib suspiro al verla en ese estado tan tentador y una vez más masajeo en círculos ambos senos y de vez en cuando los estrujaba un poco de la punta con sus dedos índice y pulgar, lo que ocasionaba que Gretchen soltara unos cuantos gritos por tanto placer. 

Su miembro ya se estaba endureciendo también por debajo de los pantalones. Clamaba atención. Comenzó a restregarse contra la chica para calmar su ansiedad y al hacer esto ambos gimieron muy alto. Dib sabía que solo Gretchen podría ayudarlo y ahora actuaba sin el permiso de ella. Tomo sus shorts y los jaloneaba para sacárselos hasta que lo logró. Lo mismo hizo con la ropa interior. La tomo por las piernas y la arrastro hasta que hizo contacto con su intimidad.-Te prometo que te tratare bien.-Comentó. Gretchen lo miraba como si tuviera miedo, al verse a sí misma completamente desnuda y siendo observaba. Por otro lado, ya era muy tarde como para echarse atrás, ella fue la que primero se ofreció y también la que acepto ayudar a Dib…no de la forma en que lo hacía ahora, pero igual ya era algo. Entonces solamente se dejó hacer para que pudieran comenzar. 

Dib se quedó mirando por un rato aquella parte tan íntima de la chica; deseaba poseerla de una vez en ese mismísimo instante, pero tampoco quería lastimarla, por lo que optó primero por hacerla acostumbrarse. Con sumo cuidado fue introduciendo un dedo índice y a moverlo en pequeños círculos para que a la vez se dilatara un poco.-Oh…Dib...ah…mmm…no p-pares…-Le suplicaba con voz temblorosa. Incluso él llego a meter un segundo dedo. Aquel interior se sentía tan cálido. Dib estaba seguro de no poder aguantar mucho sin introducirse por completo. Entonces esa tarea les duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que Gretchen quedo húmeda. Ahí fue cuando Dib pudo retirar sus dedos. Después situó su rostro a la altura adecuada, sostuvo sus piernas, y empezó a darle pequeñas lamidas. -¡Ah…!-La lengua de Dib se sentía caliente, pero era enloquecedor. Incluso parecía que ya tenía experiencia en ello, lo hacía con mucha destreza. Si por ella fuera, desearía que aquellos buenos momentos nunca terminaran. Se prometió guardarlos en su memoria para sí misma. Así alguna vez en el futuro recordaría lo maravilloso de experimentar lo que fue tener un cunnilingus.  
>Cuando ya creyó que Gretchen tendría suficiente del sexo oral, Dib se fue despojando de las botas, desabrocho su cinturón, bajo la cremallera y se quitó los pantalones negros igual que sus boxers dejando su pene libre y ya erguido. Gretchen se fijó en el gran tamaño que tenía esa "cosa".-N-no esperaras que… <p>

-Solo relájate.-Interrumpió. Sin darle más tiempo para que la otra dijera nada, fue introduciéndose con lentitud en su interior. 

-Ugh…Dib…d-duele…-Se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza para soportar aquello. 

-No te dolerá tanto en un rato.-Lentamente su miembro quedo adentro.  
>Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas y pausadas. En pocos minutos noto la diferencia de como Gretchen movía sus caderas con el propósito de que fuera más rápido, incluso le rodeo con las piernas y lo invitaba a acelerar más su ritmo. Se sentía muy cómodo dentro de Gretchen que le brindaba una presión alrededor de todo su miembro.- ¡Oh por… Saturno!-Exclamó. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar. <p>

Más rápido…más rápido…más y más…gemidos y jadeos de placer por parte de ambos, solo eso. Estaba cerca del final, ya podía sentirlo. Se corrió abundantemente, pero no dentro de Gretchen. Por desgracia termino manchando toda la cama; pero ni él mismo ni la chica se quisieron molestar en limpiarlo. 

Lo último que pasó fue que ella se portó amable y gentil por al menos encargarse de querer limpiar los residuos de semen que quedaron en su miembro con la boca.  
>Al terminar, ambos estaban muy exhaustos. Su mente quedó en blanco debido a esa felación. Se dejó caer pesadamente encima de Gretchen y se quedaron dormidos mientras se brindaban calor mutuo con un abrazo.<p>

Cuando Dib fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente, vio a Gretchen aun dormida a su lado. Quiso acomodarse en la cama de tal forma que quedara viendo el techo, con cuidado de no despertarla.  
>Empezó a repasar las cosas que había vivido ese mismo día. Sí que fue un gran día. No fue a la escuela; ahora ya sabía que podría reprobar porque al final de cuentas él y Gretchen no terminaron haciendo el proyecto sino otras cosas; pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Además aún tenía sábado y domingo para realizar ese trabajo. Recordó lo bien que se la pasó con sus amigos en las calles; comieron una pizza, bebieron unas cuantas cervezas, y hasta les dio tiempo de ver esa película de fantasmas que quería ver hace unas semanas atrás. De lo último que se acordó fue de la vergüenza que Zim le hizo pasar esa mañana; en primer lugar él no debió aceptar hacer esa carrera contra el de piel verde, eso era lo único malo; pero igual ya tenía la forma de vengarse de ese extraterrestre. Unos buenos golpes con el bate al auto del director, inculpando a Zim. Una sonrisa suspicaz se le formo en los labios al imaginárselo. Casi hasta se sentía como un chico rudo por eso…pero así era como a Gretchen le gustaba ¿O No? Pues claro que sí. <p>

Después de haberse planteado todas esas ideas por un buen rato, volvió a darle sueño y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.


End file.
